現實生活時間線
ONE PIECE 前的時間線 1997 前的時間線 1975年 * 1月1日: 尾田榮一郎于 出生。 1984 *11月20日：尾田榮一郎最喜歡的漫畫：鳥山明連載的七龍珠在週刊少年Jump連載了。這個漫畫對他決定13 年後連載航海王有著重大的影響。 1992 *十七歲的尾田刊載 Wanted! 並得到多個獎項。 1994 *尾田成為 的助手。在該系列後，又擔任 與 的助手。在這段期間，他先後幫忙完成過「Suizan Police Gang」與 。 1996 * 8月4日: 《週刊少年Jump》刊載Romance Dawn V.1。 * 9月23日: 《週刊少年Jump增刊號》刊載Romance Dawn V.2。 連載年表 1997 *'漫畫' **篇章：冒險的黎明篇、橘子鎮篇。 *'連載' **7月19日：漫畫在日本週刊少年Jump第34期連載。 **9月26日：漫畫在台灣熱門少年TOP第41期連載。當時被稱為海賊王。 1998 *'漫畫' **篇章：西羅布村篇、巴拉蒂篇、惡龍樂園篇（69話）。 **扉頁故事：小小巴其的大冒險（installments 1-23+2）。 *'動畫' **1月26日：打倒！海賊強薩克 1999 *'漫畫' **篇章：惡龍樂園篇（70話-95話）、羅格鎮篇、顛倒山篇、威士忌山峰篇、小花園篇（115話-117話） **扉頁故事：小小巴其的大冒險、克比和貝魯梅伯的奮鬥日記 *'動畫' **篇章：冒險的黎明篇、橘子鎮篇。 2000 *'漫畫' **篇章：小花園篇（118話-129話）、磁鼓島篇、阿拉巴斯坦篇（155話-165話）。 **扉頁故事：克比和貝魯梅伯的奮鬥日記、傑克斯的冒險天國 *'動畫' **篇章：西羅布村篇、巴拉蒂篇、惡龍樂園篇、羅格鎮篇（Episodes 45、48-52）、小小巴其的大冒險。 **劇場版：One Piece: The Movie。 **特別篇：Episode Special 1。 2001 *'漫畫' **篇章：阿拉巴斯坦篇（166話-213話）。 **扉頁故事：傑克斯的冒險天國、小八的海底散步 *'動畫' **篇章：羅格鎮篇（Episode 53）、Warship Island Arc、顛倒山篇、威士忌山峰篇、克比和貝魯梅伯的奮鬥日記、小花園篇、磁鼓島篇、阿拉巴斯坦篇（Episodes 92-94）。 **劇場版：Clockwork Island Adventure。 ***Featurette: Jango's Dance Carnival。 2002 *'漫畫' **篇章：阿拉巴斯坦篇（214話-217話）、加雅島篇、空島篇（237話-259話）。 **扉頁故事：小八的海底散步、瓦波爾的雜食萬歲 *'動畫' **篇章：阿拉巴斯坦篇（Episodes 95-130）、Post-Alabasta Arc、Goat Island Arc。 **劇場版：Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals。 ***Featurette: Dream Soccer King!。 2003 *'漫畫' **篇章：空島篇（260話-302話）、長環長島篇（303話-304話）。 **扉頁故事：Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah（installments 22-23）、Ace's Great Blackbeard Search（installments 1-28）。 *'動畫' **篇章：Ruluka Island Arc、Jaya Arc、空島篇（Episodes 153-175）。 **劇場版：Dead End Adventure。 **特別篇：Episode Special 2、Episode Special 3。 *'連載' **5月：台灣的熱門少年TOP停刊。原本在連載的海賊王，也被集英社轉讓給東立出版社，同時標題也易名為航海王。自由時報的報導 2004 *'漫畫' **篇章：長環長島篇（305話-321話）、水之七島篇（322話-349話）。 **扉頁故事：Ace's Great Blackbeard Search（installment 29）、Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life。 *'動畫' **篇章：空島篇（Episodes 176-195）、G8 Arc、長環長島篇（Episodes 207-214）。 **劇場版：The Cursed Holy Sword。 ***Featurette: Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King。 2005 *'漫畫' **篇章：水之七島篇（350話-374話）、司法島篇（375話-394話）。 **扉頁故事：Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"（installments 1-26）。 *'動畫' **篇章：長環長島篇（Episodes 215-219）、Ocean's Dream Arc、Foxy's Return Arc、水之七島篇（Episodes 229-253）。 **台灣電視公司取得了台灣電視動畫的播放權。 **劇場版：Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island。 2006 *'漫畫' **篇章：司法島篇（395話-430話）、水之七島後篇（431話-439話）。 **扉頁故事：Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"（installments 27-42）、Where They Are Now - Skypiea、Enel's Great Space Operations（installments 1-9）。 **特別篇：Cross Epoch、a crossover between "One Piece" and "Dragon Ball" made by their respective authors、Eiichiro Oda and Akira Toriyama。 *'動畫' **篇章：水之七島篇（Episodes 254-263）、司法島篇（Episodes 264-290）、Boss Luffy Historical Special（Episode 291）。 **劇場版：The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle。 **特別篇：Episode Special 4。 2007 *'漫畫' **篇章：水之七島後篇（440話-441話）、恐怖三桅帆船篇（442話-483話）。 **扉頁故事：Baroque Enel's Great Space Operations（installments 10-38）。 *'動畫' **篇章：Boss Luffy Historical Special（Episodes 292 and 303）、司法島篇（Episodes 293-302 and 304-312）、水之七島後篇、Ice Hunter Arc、Chopper Man Special。 **劇場版：Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates。 2008 *'漫畫' **篇章：恐怖三桅帆船篇（484話-489話）、夏波帝諸島篇、女人島篇、推進城篇（525-526）。 **扉頁故事：Where They Are Now - Water 7、CP9's Independent Report（installments 1-31）。 **航海王成為有史以來銷量最高的漫畫。 *'動畫' **篇章：恐怖三桅帆船篇、Spa Island Arc（Episodes 382-383）。 **劇場版：Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter、Miracle Sakura **特別篇：Romance Dawn Story *Oricon舉辦一次票選。在該票選中，尾田和"Hunter X Hunter"的作者富堅義博並列為日本第五受歡迎的漫畫家。 2009 *'漫畫' **篇章：推進城篇（527話-549話）、頂上戰爭篇（550話-568話）。 **扉頁故事：CP9's Independent Report（installments 32-33）、Straw Hat's Separation Serial。 **特別篇：0話。 *'動畫' **篇章：Spa Island Arc（Episode 384）、夏波帝諸島篇、Boss Luffy Historical Special（Episodes 406-407）、女人島篇、Straw Hat's Separation Serial part 1、推進城篇（Episodes 422-425 and 430-432）、Little East Blue Arc。 **劇場版：One Piece Film: Strong World。 2010 *'漫畫' **篇章：頂上戰爭篇（569話-580話）、戰後篇; 回到夏波帝篇、魚人島篇（603話-608話）。 **"One Piece" sells over 20 million volumes。 **In poll conducted by marketing research firm Oricon、Oda was voted fourth in a list of the "The mangaka who changed the manga history"。 *'動畫' **篇章：推進城篇（Episodes 433-452）、Straw Hat's Separation Serial part 2、頂上戰爭篇（Episodes 457-481）。 **特別篇：One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 2011 *'漫畫' **篇章：魚人島篇（609話-649話） **扉頁故事：來自全世界的甲板 **特別篇：One Piece x Toriko Crossover **全球漫畫銷量突破三千八百萬。 *'動畫' **篇章：頂上戰爭篇（482集-489集）、戰後篇、"Toriko" crossover、回到夏波帝篇、魚人島篇（523集-529集）。 **劇場版：One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase。 ***Featurette: ONE PIECE 3D! Trap Coaster 2012 *'漫畫' **篇章：魚人島篇（650話-653話）、龐克哈薩特篇（654話-693話） **扉頁故事：來自全世界的甲板、卡裡布的新世界嘿嘻嘻嘻嘻。 **One Piece 漫畫第65卷在兩個月內銷量突破三百萬。 *'動畫' **篇章：魚人島篇（530集-541集與543集-574集）、"Toriko" crossover、Z的野心篇。 **劇場版：One Piece Film: Z。 ***Glorious Island。 **特別篇：娜美特別篇、魯夫特別篇。 2013 *'漫畫' **篇章：龐克哈薩特篇（694話-699話）、多雷斯羅薩篇（700話-732話）。 **扉頁故事：卡裡布的新世界嘿嘻嘻嘻嘻。 **以三億四千五百萬成為史上最熱賣的連載漫畫。 ***集英社對此在紐約時報刊登了一系列廣告。 *'動畫' **篇章：龐克哈薩特篇、"Toriko" and "Dragon Ball" crossover、Caesar Retrieval Arc（Episode 626）。 **特別篇：梅利特別篇。 2014 *'漫畫' **篇章：多雷斯羅薩篇（733話-771話）。 **扉頁故事：吉貝爾的海俠孤流。 **航海王派對在最強Jump連載。 *'動畫' **篇章：Caesar Retrieval Arc（Episodes 627-628）、多雷斯羅薩篇（Episodes 629-676）。 **特別篇： 3D 2Y。 2015 *'漫畫' **篇章：多雷斯羅薩篇（772話-801話）、佐烏篇（802話-809話）。 **扉頁故事：吉貝爾的海俠孤流、全世界的甲板 5億男篇（installments 1-4）。 **金氏世界紀錄認證航海王以 322,866,000 本的紀錄，成為「單一作者發行量最多的同作品漫畫系列」。紀錄期間從1997年12月到2014年12月為止。 **尾田宣布2016年會是「香吉士年」。 *'動畫' **篇章：多雷斯羅薩篇（Episodes 677-724）。 **特別篇：薩波特別篇、霧之島的冒險。 2016 *'漫畫' **篇章：佐烏篇（810話-824話）、蛋糕島篇（825話-850話）。 **扉頁故事：全世界的甲板 5億男篇（installments 5-25）。 *'動畫' **篇章：多雷斯羅薩篇（Episodes 725-746）、Silver Mine Arc、佐烏篇（Episodes 751-770）。 **劇場版：ONE PIECE FILM GOLD。 ***One Piece Film: Gold Episode 0。 **特別篇：黃金之心。 2017 *'漫畫' **篇章：蛋糕島篇（851話-889話）。 **扉頁故事：蜂擁而至的草帽大船團故事。 **One Piece celebrates its 20th anniversary with the release of One Piece Magazine。 *'動畫' **篇章：佐烏篇（771集-779集）、海軍超新星篇、蛋糕島篇（783集-819集）。 **特別篇：東海特別篇。 2018 *'漫畫' **篇章：蛋糕島篇（890話-902話）、世界會議篇、和之國篇（909話-928話）。 **扉頁故事：蜂擁而至的草帽大船團故事。 *'動畫' **篇章：蛋糕島篇（集-866集）。 **特別篇：空島特別篇。 2019 *'漫畫' **篇章：和之國篇（929話-）。 *'動畫' **篇章：蛋糕島篇、世界會議篇、和之國篇。 **動畫20週年紀念。 **劇場版：ONE PIECE STAMPEDE **ROMANCE DAWN特別篇 參考資料 參見 * 航海王歷史年表 en:Real-Life Timeline fr:Chronologie (Monde Réel) Category:現實世界的活動